1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricating means for the steering system of an outboard marine motor, and more particularly to such lubrication means for a steering cable and cable housing attached to the motor for pivoting the motor to a desired position.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The marine steering system for an outboard motor, an inboard outdrive with an inboard motor, and an inboard motor employs a flexible coaxial cable of well known construction that extends through a flexible tube. The flexible tube is fixed at one end to the steering housing of the marine craft and is connected at its other end to a tubular control cable housing supported by the boat motor or boat depending on the type of boat propulsion system. The coaxial cable is mechanically connected at its end adjacent the steering wheel to a gear or a suitable mechanism so that when the steering wheel of the marine craft is turned, the coaxial cable is moved longitudinally within the flexible tube. The other end of the coaxial cable is connected to a tubular member reciprocable within the control cable housing. The tubular member is connected by linkage to turn either the motor and associated propeller or the rudder, depending upon the type of propulsion system for the boat.
Heretofore, problems have been encountered from corrosion or sediment accumulation in the control cable housing interfering or preventing free unrestricted longitudinal movement of the coaxial cable in the housing which may render the steering system difficult to operate or inoperable. It is not uncommon for the fouling of the control cable housing to require removal of the outboard motor from the boat and replacement of the control cable housing. Also, deterioration of the coaxial cable due to exposure of the coaxial cable to the water environment with which it is associated creates problems as it is substantially impossible to determine with any degree of accuracy the internal condition of the coaxial cable within the control cable housing without complete disassembly, and even then the interior condition of the coaxial cable may not be properly or adequately determined. Further, lubricant substantially increases the functional life of a coaxial cable and it is desired that the coaxial cable receive lubricant without disassembly of the steering system for inhibiting fouling of the cable housing and thereby increasing the operational life of the steering system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,213 dated Oct. 29, 1991 illustrates a lubricating device for lubricating a control cable telescopically mounted within a control cable housing. A lubricating nut or adapter is shown having internal threads for threading on the end of the externally threaded control cable housing for securing of the nut. The cable is secured to a tube or tubular member which reciprocates within the outer cable housing and an O-ring seal is mounted within the lubricating nut to seal against the tube as the tube and cable move in and out. A lubricant fitting is in communication with a void area between the O-ring seal and outer cable housing to permit lubricant to be applied against the enter surface of this tube for lubricating the tube and facilitating the sliding reciprocal movement of the tube and cable secured thereto relative to the fixed outer cable housing.
Some of the so-called high performance outboard marine engines have high horsepower which creates high torque loads for the steering system. An operator of a marine craft having such a marine engine is required to exert a relatively large force in rotating the steering wheel of the steering system which could become tiring to the operator. For that reason, a dual cable steering system utilizing a roller clutch steering mechanism has been developed to reduce the torque required in steering the marine craft.
The dual cable steering system utilizes a pair of control cables extending from the clutch mechanism and arranged in a general parallel relation to each other for facilitating the pivotal movement of the outboard motor. Each of the control cables is secured to a tube which reciprocates within an outer fixed cable housing. An inner cable housing adjacent the outboard motor is secured to the mounting frame for the engine while an outer cable housing is mounted on the support for the inner cable housing. The inner cable housing has external screw threads for mounting of a lubricating nut, but the outer cable housing since carried or mounted on the support for the inner cable housing does not normally have external screw threads for securement of a lubricating nut.
An object of this invention is to provide lubricating means for a dual cable steering system for a high performance outboard marine engine.
A further object of the invention is to provide lubricating means for such a dual cable marine steering system including a lubricating nut particularly adapted for fitting on an unthreaded cable housing for a control cable for pivotal movement of the tiller arm for steering the marine motor.